1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations have long been known. They usually consist of a number of components such as a pylon and a machine housing which is mounted thereon and which accommodates the rotor of the wind power installation and the generator connected thereto for producing energy. Whenever such wind power installations are located within air traffic zones, that is to say those regions which are directly in the relative proximity of airports, such wind power installations must be provided with certain signaling devices so that the attention of the air traffic is drawn to the existence of the wind power installation as a large structure, in good time.
Signaling devices can also be coats of paint on the rotor blades (in particular the tips thereof) of the wind power installation.
General guidelines for identifying obstacles to air travel are known from ‘Nachrichten für Luftfahrer’ [‘News for Pilots’], Part I, NfL I 15/00, 27th Jan. 2000.
The various flight lighting arrangements are also mentioned therein. Another flight lighting arrangement is known from DE-U-200 08 289.